Y aún así
by OnceLer23
Summary: Miro en tu dirección, pero no me prestas atención. Sabes que te necesito, pero aún así me ignoras. Eres tú lo veo, pero tú no me ves. Eres tú te oigo tan fuerte y tan claro. Jamás pensé que llegaría a necesitarte de esta manera. Canon. HTTYD, HTTYD2, los cortos y las series. Versión de la relación Hiccup-Astrid desde sus dos perspectivas. Intento de Long fic xD
1. Y aún así

**Hey volví, ¿no es genial? Bueno he aquí un intento de Longfic. Se que este capítulo es corto, trataré de recompensarselos. Es un gigante fic que escribí, que iba a ser solo un capítulo, pero decidí fraccionarlo (como descuartizar a tu propio hijo(soy rara lo se)) así que voy a tratar de actualizar como una vez por semana. No los distraigo más así que disfruten de la lecturita :D**

**PD: Ah me olvidaba parte de este fic nació de la canción ****_Shiver_**** de Coldplay (alguna o algún fan) Traducciones al final.**

**PD2: El universo HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamwors Animation.**

**_Y aún así_**

_"Cada vez que me levantó y veo que a mi lado estás, me siento renovado._

_Y me siento aniquilado, aniquilado si no estás_

_Tu controlas toda mi verdad y todo lo que está demás"_

**_Juanes-Es por ti_**

**_"_**_So I look in your direction_

_but you pay me no attention, don´t you?_

_I know you don´t listen to me_

_´Cause you say see straight throught me, do you?_

_From the moment I wake to the moment I sleep_

_I´ll be there by your side _

_Just to try and stop me._

_Did she want me to change?_

_Well I change for good"_

**_Coldplay-Shiver_**

_**Siempre estaré esperando por ti, entonces sabes lo mucho que te necesito, lo que significas para mi. Es mi última oportunidad para conseguirte, sabes lo mucho que me importas ¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara? **_

_**Eres tú lo veo, pero tú no me ves. Eres tú lo escucho, tan fuerte y tan claro; tendré que gritarlo fuerte y claro "Siempre estaré esperando por tí y siempre te necesitaré"**_

Insomnio, mil veces maldito insomnio. Pero créeme a veces tiene sus ventajas, como ahora al verte dormir tan plácidamente. No puedo cerrar mis ojos, así que me paro tratando de no despertarte. Tengo que salir para despejarme un poco, pero solo, ni Thootless podrá acompañarme.

Otra vez me encuentro aquí, al borde del acantilado, mirando hacia la nada con la mente en blanco, pero no puedo no pensar en nada por mucho tiempo, soy yo. Pongo luz verde a mis pensamientos, estos empiezan a explotar en mi cabeza, trayendo recuerdos y como siempre tú eres la protagonista de los más sobresalientes.

Aún recuerdo como te conocí, como empezó todo. Era el quinto día que pasaba como aprendiz de Gobber en la herrería; tú padre vino, pedía un hacha para tu cumpleaños, después de irse Gobber me miró y dijo:

_"Tú la harás"_

Reclame, es que acaso no iba a enseñarme primero, no, en que pensaba, era de Gobber de quién hablaba.

Lo hice, hice la mejor hacha que podría existir, pero me atrase; no pude darle a tiempo a tu padre el hacha, no pude dársela antes de que muriera; así que tuve que dártela yo, al día siguiente de su muerte, en la noche.

Después de preguntar a medio mundo, quién era y donde estaba Astrid Hofferson, te encontré, en este mismo acantilado en el que estoy sentado, estabas con la vista perdida en el océano, no llorabas o al menos habías dejado de hacerlo, traté de acercarme lo más sutilmente, pero soy yo así que casi me caigo encima de ti. Me empujaste lejos de ti, sin prestarme mucha atención y volviste a sentarte, pero volví a acercarme a ti, soy muy terco debo reconocerlo; sin siquiera mirarme preguntaste por mi nombre, te lo dije y te reíste:

_"¿Hiccup? Ese es un nombre tonto, en que estaban pensando tus padres" _

_"Gran nombre lo sé, pero no es el peor"_

Me miraste y sonreías, desviaste tu mirada hacia el paquete que tenía en mi regazo y preguntaste por él, te lo conté todo; no lloraste, no sollozaste ni siquiera me golpeaste solo me agradeciste en silencio, tomaste el hacha y la lanzaste hasta el árbol más cercano, te quedaste ahí lanzando tu hacha una y otra vez hacia los pobres árboles, yo me aleje temiendo que cambiaras de blanco; al parecer tu costumbre de acribillar árboles con tu hacha era una forma de desahogarte.

Desde que te conocí, de repente tu nombre fue el más usado, siempre ibas a dónde yo estaba, siempre te encontraba, aparecías hasta en la sopa que comía; de repente mi mundo empezó a girar alrededor tuyo, desde ese día intenté que me prestaras atención, que me miraras, pero a pesar de ser el hijo del jefe no dejaba de ser quién soy, así fue como deseé encajar, querer ser como los demás, no lo logré eso lo sabes muy bien, para todos era el niño problema hasta para mi padre, sé que él me quería, pero nunca supo como demostrarlo.

Y mi último intento de ser como los demás, aparte de terminar en desastre, como siempre, me consiguió un amigo, alguien que logró apartarte de mi cabeza por largo tiempo, eso era muy bueno para ser verdad y como los dioses me odian no hicieron que durara; te volví a encontrar en el entrenamiento y logré que me prestaras atención, con algo que no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Mis repentinas y extraordinarias habilidades con los dragones, hicieron que tu actitud hacia mí se vuelva hostil. Podría decir que me odiaste, estoy casi seguro que cada vez que mencionaban mi nombre te daban ganas de decapitar a cualquier persona que tuvieras en frente.

Cuando me anunciaron como el ganador de la prueba en el entrenamiento, me mirabas con ira. Trate de huir de ti, pero no pude me seguiste. Me tomaste por sorpresa y encontraste el secreto mejor guardado que tenía.

_"¿Yo lo asuste, a él? ¿Quién es él?"_

Huiste, corriste tan rápido como tus piernas te lo permitieron, no llegaste muy lejos ya que gracias a Thootless te atrapé; gritaste, pataleaste y maldeciste. Toothless te dejó en la parte más alta del árbol más alto que encontró; eras muy testaruda, no dejaste que te explicara ni que te ayudara, cuando subiste a Thootless, lo hiciste con temor, esperabas bajar para ir a contarle a todo el mundo sobre el secreto del hijo del jefe, el desastroso secreto.

No esperabas ese despegue tan brusco, para serte sincero yo tampoco; trataba de controlar el curso de vuelo, pero Thootless también tenía sus planes.

_"Gracias por nada reptil inservible"_

Pediste a gritos perdón, Thootless supo perdonarte y nos guió hacia la libertad absoluta, lo disfrutaste, ese momento lo hiciste tuyo, lo hiciste nuestro. Y otra vez el miedo y la sorpresa se dibujaron en tu rostro cuando Thootless se desvió, directo al nido de los dragones.

Al volver estabas decidida a hacer lo mejor para Berk, debías contarles a todos sobre el nido de los dragones, aunque eso implicaba poner al descubierto a Thootless.

Demostré una seguridad que jamás creí demostrar, te quedaste tiesa, boquiabierta, creo que te resignaste.

Me golpeaste, te creí loca en ese momento, pero luego te volviste acercar yo pensé que volverías a golpearme, cuán equivocado estaba.

Me besaste.

Un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla; volviste a correr, sentí como se calentaban mis mejillas; me sentía bien, Astrid Hofferson me había dado la mayor muestra de afecto que ella había dado en su vida; por fin sentía que las cosas podrían empezar a ir bien.

...

_Y volvía a preguntarme, porque de repente empecé a desviar mi atención hacía ti, que es lo que tenías de atractivo, que tenías que otros vikingos no. No eras ni el más fuerte, ni el más valeroso; ¿por qué de repente mi mundo empezó a girar alrededor tuyo? ¿Por qué empecé a necesitarte?_

_Bien debería explicarlo, debería repetirlo para poder entenderlo. Te conocí justo en el peor momento de mi vida y me diste el mejor regalo que pudo haber existido: tu compañía._

_Después de eso pude haberme acercado a ti, pero bueno, no fue así. _

_Que tendrías que tener para siquiera considerar prestarte atención, algunos dirían que mínimo un buen físico, aparte de valentía y gloria de guarnición; pero eres Hiccup, el pescado parlanchín, hijo del jefe o como otros dirían el torpe y nada heroico hijo del jefe._

_Aún así tenías algo que siempre me hacía pensar en ti, aún conservas ese encanto, pero me volvía loca y sonámbula entonces. Mi atención se desvió mas hacia ti con tus grandiosas y recién descubiertas "habilidades", podría decirse que te odie hasta cierto punto, tenía una mezcla de admiración con odio. _

_Como tú podrías haber representado un peligro para el trabajo que había hecho por diez años y solo de un día a otro que es peor. Sabía que escondías algo, ya que actuabas raro, bueno más de lo normal. Te veías distraído y concentrado, pasabas más tiempo que Gobber en la fragua, lo cuál cualquiera piensa que es imposible. Y se que preguntarás poniendo tu cara de dragón bebe:_

_"¿Cómo sabes que pasé mucho tiempo en la fragua? ¿Astrid, acaso me espiabas? ¿Me seguías? ¿Te importaba?"_

_Demonios Hiccup, sí, lo hacía, te observaba más de lo normal, al principio solo fue un tipo de investigación, pero luego me descubrí sabiendo más de ti, disfrutaba de tus risas, de tus muecas, de tus gestos; me termine enamorando, no, de que rayos estoy hablando._

_"Astrid Hofferson enamorada, quién lo diría"_

_Ah Dioses hasta en mis pensamientos me atormentas, Haddock; pero creo que sí, termine enamorándome de..._

_..._

_Y decía, por fin un día llegué a seguirte, para matarte más que nada, porque mira que quitar el honor de matar a un dragón a la Astrid de ese entonces era completamente ilegal, aparte de que tú no podías, me corrigo, no QUERÍAS matar dragones._

_Te encontré, te golpeé y corrí; Tú me secuestraste e hiciste que volara._

_Me diste el mejor momento de mi vida, la mejor explicación que alguien me hubiera dado nunca. Ahí pensé que de donde sacaban que tu no eras valiente o heroico, que acaso lo habían visto, como sea me sorprendiste y te di algo que debí haberte dado hace tiempo, no un golpe, sino un beso, en la mejilla lo sé. Te quedaste quieto, solo quieto, no pude ver más porque huí no sé si de vergüenza o tal vez huía de mis deseos, como sea te dí la más grande muestra de afecto que había dado hasta entonces a alguien._

_Traducción:_

_Entonces miro en tu dirección, pero tu no me prestas atención, ¿O no?_

_Se que no me escuchas porque dices que vez a través mío, ¿O no?_

_Desde el momento en el que despierto hasta el momento en el que me duermo._

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, solo trata y detenme._

_Ella dijo que cambie, bueno cambiaré para bien._

**Helo ahí, para mí encajaba mucho con Hiccup en la primera parte de la película, y lo que sigue en el principio (vayan a ver) es también parte de la canción, pero modificada literariamente por mi.**

**Por si se preguntan, como es que sé que murió el papá de Astrid, mmm...bueno lo ví en la serie y vi como Astrid en el momento que su padre se muere, sostiene con fiereza un hacha, en parte también nació de ahí la historia. Solo esperó que si haya visto el capítulo y no me lo haya soñado (Lo vieron?)**

**¿Les gustó? espero que si, actualización en unos días si me tardo mucho tienen todo el derecho de reclamarme o lanzarme tomates (piedras abstenerse)**

**Voy a poner una imagen en ese recuadrito que va al lado de la historia (Demonios ¿Cómo se llama?) Esta en plena producción, si, lo estoy dibujando.**

**Bueno espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, siempre alegran el día además de abrazos de oso, ya que me estoy muriendo de frio (Vivo en una ciudad que presume de tener un clima veraniego que te produce hipotermia en el hígado, ahora mismo estoy al lado de una estufa) **

**PD: Los reviews seran debidamente leídos, valorados y contestados.**

**Con toda la latosidad del mundo se despide:**

_OnceLer23_

**PD2: Como algunos ya sabrán en Junio se estrenaran los capítulos de la serie Dragones: Que se yo que. Algún alma caritativa que quiera grabar los capítulos o pagarme una cuenta en Netflix? No? Bueno solo decía.**

**Se despide otra vez su querida escritora pobre: OnceLer23 **** :D**


	2. Ya nada es igual

**Hey there! ¿Cómo van? Se que querrán matarme porque les dije que actualizaría en una semana y bueno han pasado como 2 semanas *se toca la nuca* Por favor perdónenme. ** **Cómo sea mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Y he aquí el capítulo. No les quito más tiempo. Disfruten.**

...

**Ya nada es igual**

_Baby, _  
_It's been a long time coming, _  
_Such a long, long time. _  
_And I can't stop running, _  
_Such a long, long time. _  
_Can you hear my heart beating? _  
_Can you hear that sound? _  
_Cause I can't help thinking _

_And I won't stop now _

**_Gravity-Coldplay_**

...

Alargo mi mano hasta donde se supone deberías estar, aún está caliente, pero no estas ahí. Insomnio otra vez ¿verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y acaricio el lado de tu cama, cómo es que puedes simplemente irte sin despertarme. Me levanto con pereza, miro hacia la ventana aún está oscuro, me acerco a la ventana y veo a Thootless durmiendo. Otra vez te fuiste sin él ¿eh?

De nuevo me pregunto, como es que te marchas sin despertarme ni a mi ni a Thootless, ya es una costumbre tuya hacer eso.

Donde estarás ahora, a pesar de no ir con Thootless llegas muy lejos. Quizá estés en el puerto o en el cuarto de dibujos en la fragua de Gobber, tal vez estés en el claro donde encontraste a Thootless.

Ya lo sé estás en el acantilado, otra vez, cada vez que estás ahí sé que estás pensando en todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, para serte sincera yo también.

Recuerdas lo que pasó después de nuestro "vuelo romántico", yo pensé que estaba enamorada de ti, Dioses no era así, aún no. Esa noche no pude dormir, daba vueltas en mi cama, tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente a lo que me pasaba, me debatía entre un sentimiento de admiración, preocupación y algo que hasta ahora no se descifrar.

El día de la prueba final estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Tenías un plan? No estaba segura de dejarte ir, no quería que entraras a esa arena, sabía que harías algo estúpido, lamento haber tenido la razón.

Tu discurso era bien intencionado lo sé, pero somos vikingos, no permitimos que alguien trate de cambiarnos, quizá yo lo haya hecho, pero eso es algo aparte. Cuando el Pesadilla Monstruosa te atacó, me asuste, en ese momento la adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, debía salvarte; cuando ya no había oportunidad tu padre me rescató y trato de rescatarte a ti, pero bien sabes que cierto Furia Nocturna se adelantó, ahí pude ver el porque de tu protección hacia él. Te estaba protegiendo, como nadie lo había hecho.

No pudiste evitar que lo capturaran, yo instintivamente te sujete, de nada servía que pelearas con un montón de vikingos enfurecidos. Cuando se lo llevaron aún te atrapaba con mis brazos, te retorciste hasta que te libraste de mi agarre y me gritaste.

_"¿Por qué me sujetaste? Pude haberlos detenido Astrid."_

Tú sabías que no lo podías hacer.

Te alejaste de mi con torpeza, tu padre te interceptó y te empujo hacia el Gran Salón. Los seguí, oí gritos, te oí defendiendo a Thootless y oí a tu padre negándote. Salió destrozado, derrumbándose a pedazos, pero de repente volvió la serenidad a su semblante, yo sabía que le había dolido todo lo que te dijo. Sabes el jamás dejo de quererte.

Tu también saliste unos segundos después, igual de destrozado, me dolía verte así. Debía ayudarte, como tu le habías hecho hace años; pero tendría que buscar las palabras correctas para tratar de consolarte.

Fuiste al puerto te quedaste ahí hasta después de que los drakkars se marcharon. Me acerqué y trate de consolarte, no era muy buena con las palabras, era demasiado brusca con ellas, no sé si te ayude, atosigándote con mis preguntas.

_"Sip, los demás los hubieramos hecho, ¿Pero por qué tu no? ¿Por qué tu no?"_

_"No lo sé, no pude"_

_"No es una respuesta"_

_"¿Por qué de pronto la respuesta te importa tanto?"_

_"Porque me interesa recordar lo que dirás, ahora"_

_"Ay por amor de... fui un cobarde, fui un débil, no QUISE matar un dragón"_

_"Acabas de decir no QUISE"_

_"Eso que importa, no QUISE. Trecientos años y soy el primer vikingo que no QUISO matar a un dragón"_

_"Pero el primero en montar uno"_

Tus ideas y planes a veces pueden caracterizarse por ser estúpidos y locos, pero después de todo funcionan.

Enseñarnos a entrenar dragones, definitivamente es una de las mejores locas ideas que se te ocurrieron e ir a pelear con el Muerte Roja es otra de las más estúpidas ideas que se te ocurrieron, como si no hubiéramos sido igual de tontos al seguirte.

Te apoye después de todo, bueno te apoyamos. Decidimos seguir cada uno de tus alocados planes. Peleamos y creéme fue emocionante.

Al final dejamos que tu pelearas la última batalla. A pesar de que no veíamos nada desde el suelo, estábamos seguros de que estabas ganando o al menos guardábamos la esperanza de que lo hacías. Luego vino la explosión, te oí gritar y de pronto nos cubrió la oscuridad.

Tu padre encontró a Thootless, no estabas ahí o al menos eso creiamos. Al no verte ahí todos entristecieron, yo no lo podía creer, no podías morir, aún no. Trate de acercarme cuando Thootless mostró el gran secreto, te había rescatado. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios, todos se alegraron, después de todo te convertiste en un héroe.

No quise separarme de ti ni un segundo, no sé si te lo había dicho, pero así fue. Al ver que no quería irme, Gothi me empleó como su asistente, le pasaba ungüentos, pociones, cosas viscosas y mal olientes, vendas y jarabes. Prácticamente yo fui la que te alimente y curé.

Estuviste inconsciente por dos semanas, a veces llegué a creer que nunca volvería a verte sonriéndome, pero me bastaba verte para que mis esperanzas se renovaran. Y tal vez ahí fue como poco a poco me...¿enamoré? Bueno tal vez solo te tomé cariño. Y como no hacerlo lucías tan calmado, tan lindo, tan sumido en tus sueños.

La noche antes de que despertaras, me senté en tú cama solo a mirarte. Todo estaba en silencio, tan calmado.

¿Sabías entonces que tenías una cicatriz en la barbilla? ¿Sabías de la sobrepoblación de pecas en tu cara que te hacían parecer tan infantil? Yo no me dí cuenta hasta entonces, no me dí cuenta de como tu nariz parecía una albóniga, de como tus cejas resaltaban en tu cara. No me dí cuenta de las múltiples heridas que tenías en tus manos y brazos, aparte de las que te habías hecho peleando con el Muerte Roja, no hasta ese momento.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Thootless, lo deje entrar, no creí que tu padre se opusiera.

Salí de tu casa muy entrada la noche, una suave brisa me recibió en cuánto salí. Sonreí, sabía que desde ese momento todo había cambiado.

Ya nada sería igual.

...

_"Solo prometeme que nada saldrá mal"_

_Cómo prometertelo, si ni yo estaba seguro de eso. Pero al parecer te importaba, te preocupaba después de todo, eso era importante para mi. Sabía que terminaría decepcionando a mi padre, pero se sentía bien saber que tenía a alguien de mi lado._

_Esa convicción que se presentó en mi me sorprendió, todo iba a salir bien ¿Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo? De inmediato me encontré corriendo por mi vida, saliste de la nada evitando que el Pesadilla Monstruosa me devorara y aún así no pude escapar._

_Todo pasó tan rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Thootless estaba atacando a mi padre, tenía que evitarlo, pero eso solo logró que lo atraparan. Tus brazos se cerraron alrededor mío, evitando que peleara. Recuerdo haberte gritado y recuerdo haber sido llevado a rastras por mi padre._

_"Tú ya no eres mi hijo"_

_Sentir como tu mundo se destroza poco a poco, como se cae pedazo a pedazo. Todo lo que eras, todo en lo que creías ya no está, simplemente se desvaneció._

_No se como llegué a la parte alta del puerto, solo me encontré mirando hacia la flota de drakkars que se iba y después estaba mirando hacia la nada. Tú me llegaste de repente, importunandome con tus preguntas, querías ayudarme lo sé y creo que al final lo hiciste, me hiciste dar cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad y de todo lo que tenia que hacer._

_Me asustó, un poco, y quizá me sorprendió el hecho que después de las constantes burlas y mofas de mis acciones, y a veces de todo mi yo en general, ustedes me apoyaban, supieron hacerme olvidar todo lo que había pasado para poder concentrarme en mi completamente alocado y un poco estúpido plan._

_Pude ver el orgullo en los ojos de mi padre cuando me dispuse a volar junto a Thootless, me sentí aliviado, podía pelear con tranquilidad._

_Todo fue preparado y practicado, bueno al menos casi todo. No me esperaba lo último. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Acaso te asustaste?_

_Lo único que recuerdo fue que caí y grité, mientras veía a Thootless, pensé en mi padre, en Thootless, en ti._

_¿Qué pasaría después?_

_Creí que moriría, temía no volver a verte._

_Ví mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Por Odín juro que tu formabas la mayoría de mis recuerdos. Oí tu voz tan claramente que diría que estabas a mi lado, te oí hablando con alguien más, te oí hablándome, te oí cantar._

_Quería despertar para verte, solo verte._

_La noche antes de despertar, me veías, lo sé, no importa cuánto lo niegues, lo sé. Me acariciaste la cara, podía sentir tus dedos pasando por mi cabello, por mis manos, por mis labios._

_No sé como lo logras, pero cada vez que estas a mi lado haces que el tiempo se detenga. Por que si eres una bruja deberías decírmelo, es tu obligación. Primero me quitas el aliento, luego me das insomnio, después haces que me enamore de ti y me robas el corazón. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me matarás de amor?_

_Se que responderías si te digo eso, rodarías tus ojos para luego golpearme en el hombro._

_Oh Astrid, tan predecible._

_Me matarías, si oyeras un tercio de lo que pienso. Como alguien en completo uso de sus capacidades mentales se atrevería a pensar semejantes cosas de su esposa y más cuando su esposa es Astrid Hofferson._

_Pero bueno creo que desvié del tema ¿En qué iba?_

_Esas caricias fueron remplazadas por la respiración de Thootless en mi cuello. ¿En serio creíste que era una buena idea?_

_Al día siguiente, debo admitir que me sorprendió el hecho de que ya no tenía una pierna y tal vez contrario a lo que la mayoría de los vikingos pensaran, no me sentía más "valiente" o más vikingo, solo me sentía mas raro, diría que me sentía más "Thootless" (ya sabes por el hecho de que el no tiene mitad de su cola) Y me daba nostalgia, sentir que solo de un momento a otro ya no tenía algo que me era muy útil._

_Lo primero que pensé al salir es que estaba muerto, pero luego de explicarme de que no bromeaban al decirme que no estaba muerto, me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente._

_¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Quién lo había hecho posible? La única respuesta normal que se me ocurre es: Tú. ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho?_

_Como sea, todo era felicidad, risas y compañía, que hubiera sido de eso sin tu "infaltable" golpe en mi hombro, que debo decir, fue donde tenía una herida. Y por supuesto no podía quedarme callado, pero sabes como calmarme ¿eh?_

_Otro beso, esta vez en la boca. Como si no me gustaras ya lo suficiente, Astrid._

_Suave y duro al mismo tiempo. Rápido y hábil._

_"Podría acostumbrarme"_

_Me sonreíste, bien era lo último que me faltaba para hacer ese día perfecto._

_Ya nada sería igual._

_Todo había cambiado, un nuevo comienzo ¿verdad?_

...

Cuando te ví salir, decidí que tenía que acercarme, solo que no supe medir mis acciones. Como siempre un golpe, creo que ya lo considero mi firma es mi _"Propiedad de Astrid Hofferson"_

Es un pre-aviso a lo que viene. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

Un beso, no lo medí. Solo te jale de tu polera para juntar mis labios con los tuyos. Después solo te sonreí ¿Qué mas me quedaba por hacer?

Eso definitivamente marcó un antes y un después entre nosotros.

Ya nada sería igual.

Eso lo cambiaba todo.

...

**Que tal la traducción:**

_Babe, _  
_Ha sido un largo tiempo esperando, _  
_un largo, largo tiempo_  
_Y no puedo dejar de correr, _  
_un largo, largo tiempo. _  
_¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón palpitar? _  
_¿Puedes escuchar ese sonido? _  
_Porque no puedo dejar de pensar _  
_y no puedo parar ahora_

...

**Y tan-ta-ran (como diría Hipo) eso es todo por el mes (es broma) Como sea gracias por esperar, estuve muy ocupada estos días (definitivamente la escuela me está comiendo viva) Ahora si les prometo que actualizare más rápido.**

** Ah y tenía una pregunta: Alguna sabe como alargar la vida de mis historias, tengo una por ahí a la que le quedan 6 días. Por favor ayúdenme.**

**No se olviden de los reviews, siempre me alegran el día. ****Gracias a las que me dieron Favorites, Follows y Reviews, me alegran el día. Ah y hablando de eso:**

Jessi! Mujer gracias por el review, me alegraste el día (bueno el día, hace como 2 semanas) Y no, no te creo que solo hayas dejado dos reviews y eso solo porque: Primero. Te he visto (leído, da igual) en otras historias y Segundo: Yo al primer mes ya tenía marcados todos los fics con mis reviews (Estoy loca) Ah si algo: Si hubiera subido antes el capítulo te lo hubiera dedicado, pero como no...naaa mentira igual te lo dedico, ese día me inspiraste a actualizar rápido, pero por razones de fuerza mayor cofcofteníaflojeracofcof no pude. Te lo dedico de todos modos, espero que te guste :D PD: Create una cuenta mujer! Seria más fácil para ti mandarte PM's

**Y ¿en qué iba? Ah si gracias a todas por los reviews, creo que eso es todo. No, no me olvidaba el siguiente capítulo es la relación de estos dos durante los cortos y la serie (no crean que tendrán que esperar a que yo vea la tercera y ,rezemos, cuarta temporada, no en esas partes bueno voy a dejar volar mi imaginación con unos spoilers y rumores que oí y leí por ahí) pero tendrán que ayudarme, yo no he visto las dos temporadas completas, porque no tengo televisión por cable y los pocos capítulos que ví no me ayudan mucho (Aunque tengo algo de idea de como va el Hiccstrid gracias a: Casa de Animales y El Festival del Deshielo :3) Así que si quieren que alguna escena que hayan amado sea puesta en mi literatura, adelante! Pueden decirme cuál y yo trataré de ver el capítulo para darme más idea.** **Bueno, si creo que ya es todo, nos escribimos, leemos y vemos pronto.**

_Con toda la latosidad del mundo_

_Se despide:_

**_OnceLer23_**

**PD: Por favor donen a la cuenta de las pobres personas que no tienen Netflix. Cada centavo será bien recibido :)**


	3. Nota de su megairresponsabilisima autora

Hola! Bueno ustedes pensaran _"Oh que sorpresa, decidió aparecerse" _o _" Genial un nuevo capítulo" _pero no. Verán su aquí querida escritora, se va a retrasar más en la escritura del siguiente capítulo y creo que tenía al menos la responsabilidad de avisarles. Realmente una amiga hoy día se estaba quejando de que su escritora favorita no había actualizado desde hace dos semanas y quería matarla o al menos lanzarle un ladrillo :)

Así que no quiero que eso me pase y bueno aquí estoy. He tenido problemas últimamente y muchos trabajos de como 40 hojas y no tuve tiempo de avanzar mucho. Además tengo una reciente obsesión fangirlística coffcoffThomas Brodie-Sangstercoffcoff

Pero ya como mis vacaciones ya llegan prometo actualizar pronto. Pido que me tengan paciencia. Gracias por los reviews!

Aileen: **Mujer! Por todos los dioses me hiciste ilusionar! Ah no hagas eso :´(**

Jessi: **Ah! Hey no te preocupes aquí yo NUNCA abandonaría este fic (No como otras escritoras que actualizan una vez por año) tardara, pero más que seguro que irá bien.**

**Create una cuenta! (Insisto) Si se que en algún momento abandonaremos FanFiction y todo (Quizá yo no, quizá lo abandone cuando deje de amar HTTYD) pero igual, se lo heredas a tu hija tu cuenta (Yo pienso hacer eso) **

**Gracias por tu Megareviwsote! Me alegra tanto.**

Y a todas gracias por entender y por sus reviews! Todos fueron contestados! Les prometo (Y me estoy arriesgando) que subire el siguiente capítulo antes que la tercera temporada de la serie empiece.

**Bueno, las deja su querida y irresponsabilisima:**

_OnceLer23_


	4. Por Fin

**HABEMUS CAPITULO! Hey! Me extrañaron? No? Bueno.**

**Como sea después de tanto esperar aquí está. Espero les guste :)**

**...**

3.

_How long before I get in?_

_Before it starts, before I begin?_

_How long before you decide?_

_Before I know what it feels like?_

_Where to, where do I go?_

_If you never try, then you'll never know._

_How long do I have to climb,_

_Up on this side of this mountain of mine?_

**Speed of Sound-Coldplay**

Alguna vez no has sabido que hacer ¿Haz llegado a cierto punto en el que no sabes si seguir o simplemente detenerte?

No sé si sabes esto, pero yo me sentía así Astrid. Bueno ya sabíamos que había cierto tipo de atracción entre ambos, después de aquel beso dudarlo sería estúpido. Todos en la aldea, hasta mi padre, pensaban que nosotros "salíamos" a pesar de que ni siquiera lo habíamos conversado seriamente.

Yo sentí que después de todo si había algo entre nosotros, así que decidí tratarte como así fuera.

Recuerdas el primer Snoggeltog después de que todo cambió. Ese día me desperté de buen humor, de gran buen humor. Ese día prometía ser el mejor y bueno porque no habría de demostrarlo.

No había logrado verte esa mañana y eso que te despiertas al mismo tiempo o antes que Thootless, pero bueno daba igual, lograría verte de todos modos.

Un vuelo increíble, libertad ilimitada y claro problemas. Apenas ya estoy saliendo de un problema y otro BAM viene a desestabilizar mi vida como si no estuviese ya demasiado desestabilizada.

Los dragones se iban, no sabía a dónde, no sabía por qué, solo se iban. Llegaste a mi muy preocupada, te aferrarse a mi brazo y me hiciste las mismas preguntas que yo me hacía. Todos me disparaban preguntas que solo se respondían con un no sé.

Ese día que parecía perfecto se derrumbó en pocos minutos, cada persona en Berk estaba triste y desesperanzada, como no estarlo un Snoggeltog que parecía ser perfecto se había desvanecido.

Escuche las quejas de los chicos, y no llegaba a darme cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, todos habían perdido sus dragones y bueno Thootless no se iba solo porque no podía volar sin mi ayuda.

Esa tragedia sacó tu lado optimista que nunca había visto, pero cuando nos dijiste tu idea, nadie se mostró animado y bueno me miraste a mí en busca de una respuesta y no fue una mirada muy alegre que digamos, decidí apoyarte y eso hizo que Tuffnut dijera:

_"Claro que estás de acuerdo, tú dragón no puede ir a ningún lado sin ti"_

En mi cabeza todo empezó a temblar, era cierto, parecía que Thootless quería irse, quizá detrás de los otros dragones, quizá no, de todos me preocupaba limitarlo de esa manera.

Aquella noche simplemente no dormí, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Tuffnut (Suena tonto lo sé) y había empezado a hacer una cola "automática", llegaste justo cuando termine.

Te veías muy alegre, no sabes cuánto me encantó escucharte y verte esa mañana. Me alegraste tanto que no pude evitar soltar un _Gracias My Lady_ después de que me diste aquel brebaje espantoso, quizá no debería llamarlo así ¿verdad? Bueno, como sea.

Te vi tan alegre que hasta por un momento pensé en tragar esa cosa que me diste. Al menos ahora sabes cocinar...

Dioses, si me oyeras.

Lo que quería resaltar de eso es que no me dijiste nada cuando te dije _My Lady_ y eso que la primera vez me golpeaste en el estómago, para luego mirarme con ternura; después de todo creo que te has vuelto más dulce, considerando que antes no tenías nada de eso en tu ser.

Todo tu comportamiento había cambiado, estabas...no sé cómo decirlo, más tierna, al menos conmigo sí.

Y como siempre la brusquedad de tus palabras me hacen ver la realidad. Astrid, mi eterna consejera.

Ese día le di a Thootless su nueva cola, pensé que no se iría, que se quedaría. Dioses, cuán equivocado estaba. Salió volando sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Los siguientes días no tenía energía para hacer nada. Mi ánimo estaba en el suelo. No hablaba con nadie y hasta llegué a evitarse, pero claro tú no estabas tan contenta con eso. El segundo día después de la partida de Thootless, entraste a mi casa, te paraste al lado de mi cama y me vaciaste agua en la cara.

Desperté de inmediato, quise decirte algo, pero tu mirada me detuvo. Me di cuenta en ese instante de lo tan enfadada que te encontrabas y sin decirme ni una palabra me jalarse de un extremo de mi chaleco y me llevaste hasta el acantilado.

Al parecer a veces no eres tan brusca con las palabras.

Me diste esperanzas y un golpe en el estómago, comprendí que a pesar de todo tú siempre estarías ahí para mí.

El tercer día realmente creí que tus palabras eran proféticas y que de verdad Thootless había vuelto, pero como siempre era una ilusión.

_"¿Y qué hacemos cuándo los que queremos no están con nosotros? Pues festejamos por ellos"_

Y como ya sabrás mi padre reforzó los esperanzas que renovaste en mí.

Y cuándo creí que todo, después de todo podría arreglarse, me hallo volando sobre Meatlug, lo último que vi de ti fue tu cara de confusión, antes de alejarme velozmente.

La preocupación y desolación volvió a mi cuando vi que en la isla a la que me había llevado Meatlug, no estaba Thootless. Al menos hice que todos los dragones volvieran a Berk.

Llegaste a agradecerme, a abrazarme y a besarme ¿Acaso soy tan irresistible? Bromeo, cuándo me besaste sentí que confirmabas mis sentimientos hacia ti, quizá tu también lo confirmaste.

Y bueno ¿Qué sigue? Ah sí. Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que odio cuando usas cierto tipo de "tacto" conmigo ¿no? Bueno ahora te lo digo, lo odio, a pesar de que luego tenga una grata sorpresa como esa.

Thootless había vuelto, tal y como dijiste que quizá pasaría. Con eso se completo unos cuatro días, que quizá no fueron del todo muy buenos, pero definitivamente fueron esperanzadores, al menos para mí.

Lo que sigue en mis recuerdos son problemas y más problemas. Definitivamente los años que siguieron no fueron tan fáciles, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Nuevos dragones, Alvin, Dagur, Heather...Mmm...Heather ¿La recuerdas? Recuerdas como afianzo nuestra relación. Apenas recuerdo como era ella. Traidora dirán algunos, mentirosa dirán otros y resbalosa dirán otras.

Pero el punto es que te hizo ver que me querías más de lo normal, es decir, me querías más que a un amigo.

A pesar de que eso ya se percibía. Venías a mi casa sin una invitación alguna, solías acompañarme en la Fragua de Gobber en las noches debo decir.

Recuerdo como me aconsejabas y hasta me regañabas (a veces) como en el Festival del Deshielo, eso me hizo dar cuenta que te necesito, más de lo que era necesario aceptar. Te necesito como Gobber necesita una cuerda para sujetarse los pantalones. No, ese fue un muy traumante y desagradable ejemplo

Te necesito como los árboles al sol para crecer, como los dragones a sus alas para volar. Te necesito para hacer poner mis pies en la realidad, pero también te necesito para que mi cabeza no deje las nubes.

Decidí que debía protegerte, porque te habías convertido en una de las cosas más hermosas e importantes que me habían pasado y realmente no quería perderte.

Y dime si no te he protegido lo suficiente.

_"__Tú me habías metido en esos problemas Hiccup ¿Cómo no protegerme?"_

Quizá tuvieras razón en eso Astrid, como aquella vez en la que Alvin me buscaba y te sujeto con fuerza de tu trenza, no sabes cómo me enojé entonces. Créeme cuándo te diga que lo hubiera golpeado de no ser por mis obvias desventajas frente a él.

O aquella vez en la que el Death Song...Dioses en ese momento yo no te protegí, tú te sacrificaste por mí.

Sólo sentí como literalmente me golpeabas para alejarme de ahí, caíste inconsciente cubierta de ese tipo de sustancia rara. Y bueno creó que de todos modos te protegí o te cuidé, tal y como tú lo hiciste después de la pelea con él Muerte Roja.

Me preocupe como nunca en mi vida ¿Y si no te volvía a ver sonriéndome? ¿Y si tu brazo no se volvía a levantar para lanzarme un golpe en el hombro? ¿Y si tus ojos no volvían a cruzarse con los míos?

Astrid, pensar todo eso simplemente me dolía. Cuando despertaste decidí otra cosa, debía "formalizar" nuestra relación, algo que antes no creí necesario. Ahora debía hacerlo.

Pero tú te merecías un buen plan, un descabellado y diabólicamente inteligente plan.

El primer paso consistía en ignorarte, al menos hasta que todo esté debidamente planeado. Obviamente no ibas a resistir que te ignorara como planeaba hacerlo y mucho menos por tanto tiempo.

Cuando creí que ya era hora de pasar a la siguiente parte del plan viniste a buscarme, aún lo recuerdo tan bien.

Te paraste frente a mí, me miraste enojada y cruzaste tus brazos. Me limité a sonreírte y salir corriendo, me subí a Thootless y salí volando. Si mis planes salían como yo los planeaba me perseguirías.

En mi plan figuraba llevarte al claro en dónde encontré a Thootless, hacer un picnic, hablar, jugar ya sabes lo usual. Podrá parecer un poco simple, pero lo hice así para que lo que viniera fuese impresionante, como si no fuera impresionante por sí sólo.

Me puse el traje nuevo que había fabricado, con tanta preparación no había tenido el tiempo de probarlo, pero ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Estaba seguro que ese si funcionaría, después de tantos intentos con otros trajes estaba seguro que ese si funcionaría.

La parte uno fue un éxito, no sospechabas nada o al menos eso creía. Después te invite a volar en Thootless, ahora con una leve diferencia: tú irías adelante.

No es que te hayas mostrado muy confiada y creó que a esas alturas ya sospechabas. Me subí detrás de ti y te abrasé por la cintura acercando mi mentón a tu hombro, te estremeciste y estoy seguro que te sonrojaste, aunque yo también lo hice.

Un vuelo normal o al menos eso parecía.

Hora de empezar la parte dos.

Me paré lentamente, tú y Thootless voltearon a verme violentamente. Entonces di un "mortal" hacia atrás. Eso tendría que salir bien.

Se abrieron las alas, salió bien después de todo.

Escuche un grito tuyo, cuando caí. Como lo pensaba tú también te preocupas por mí. Me volteé a verte, ya no estabas ahí luego vi porque. Thootless jamás estuvo de acuerdo con mis intentos de volar independientemente y su cara representaba su desacuerdo tan perfectamente.

_"__Hiccup ¿Qué crees que haces?"_

_"__Volar"_

M e sonreíste luego extendí una mano hacia tu dirección haciéndote saber, que quería que me acompañaras. No lo dudaste, saltaste hacia mí desestabilizándonos. Dimos vueltas sin control hasta que conseguiste aferrarte a mi cintura y enterraste tu cara en mi pecho.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ya era hora para culminar aquello que había planeado. No sé cómo pero logré que quedáramos frente a frente. Me quede mirando tus ojos celestes por un buen tiempo hasta que solté lo que había practicado.

_"__Mmm.…Astrid Hofferson desde hace ya tiempo que quería revelarte esto. Ya sabes todo lo que siento por ti. Desde el día en el que nos conocimos empecé a desarrollar un sentimiento que fue creciendo dentro de mí. Al principio solo fue atracción, después empecé a quererte, luego a necesitarte y siento que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ti"_

Me miraste por unos segundos, ibas a decirme algo cuándo me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacia un conjunto de rocas. Si ya era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Yo era Hiccup Haddock, como creí que todo podía salir bien.

De todos modos Thootless acudió a mis gritos, nos envolvió en sus alas y salimos rodando en una playa. El sol se estaba poniendo y lograba una vista realmente encantadora, eso no estaba en mis planes, pero definitivamente era hermoso.

Te habías puesto de pie y me mirabas aún dudosa que lo ibas a decir y entonces recordé el regalo que te había hecho. Saqué la pulsera de cuero de mi bolsillo, tomé tu mano y te la puse, la miraste por un rato y sonreíste, pero aún así no podías articular palabra.

Decidí ir al grano.

_"__Astrid Hofferson ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

…...

_Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup ¿Quieres decirme cómo logras estos malditos sentimientos en mi? Ya iban como dos meses después del beso que te di y bueno no es como que nuestra relación hubiera cambiado._

_Y me preguntaba ¿Por qué lo besaste Astrid? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si no ibas a saber qué hacer después._

_Oh no lo veo había creado una trampa en la que inevitablemente he caído. M e habías atrapado y ya no sabía qué hacer. Bueno quizá si lo sabía._

_Te negaría._

_Quizá suene cruel, pero, no definitivamente era cruel. Iba a negar todo lo que sentía por ti. Y no es como que tú me hubieras dado la seguridad de que yo pudiese celebrar abiertamente lo que sentía por ti._

_Y bueno ese plan de negarte no siempre me dio resultado. Recuerdas en Snoggeltog, cuando te besé. Maldita sea no tenía una pizca de control sobre mis sentimientos._

_Y también te besé en el Festival del Deshielo y sentí celos por ti la primera vez que Heather entró en nuestras vidas. Nuevamente maldita sea con mis sentimientos y mi poco autocontrol hacia ellos._

_Yo creo que después de un tiempo ya no hubo tanta presión en eso y logré convencerme a mí misma que lo que había entre nosotros no era más que una amistad._

_"__Si Astrid no era más que una amistad. Lo querías como amigo y evitabas que pasara de eso"_

_Claro no podía pasar de eso, pero la maldita trampa seguía ahí y me hacía trastabillar una y otra vez. Además como tú tienes una vida muy lejos de estar segura, me tenías de un lado al otro preocupada por ti. Cabe decir también que me metías en buenos líos, no es que no me gustara tener cierto tipo de emoción en mi vida, pero es que cada vez que me protegías me hacías caer otra vez._

_Así pasaron tormentosos 3 años y bueno Heather volvió. Y me hizo dar cuenta de algo en una "charla de mujeres" que tuvimos, yo te quería y más que como amigo. Será cierto que te seguí negando diciendo que solo éramos amigos o al menos me engañe diciéndolo, pero ya era hora de que yo diera el siguiente paso, ya que tú no te veías como alguien que estuviese preparado para darlo._

_Y pasó lo peor: Me ignoraste._

_Larga, tendida y descaradamente por 2 semanas. ¿No te dabas cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a quererte?_

_Me enoje tanto, que decidí sorprenderte una vez en la Fragua, trabajabas en algo no me fijé en que, solo pude pararme frente tuyo y mirarte con la mirada más fulminante que tenía. Saliste corriendo y yo te perseguí. _

_No me di cuenta pero de un momento al otro estaba riendo y jugando contigo. Maldita sea me haces tan suave, solo con una mirada puedes lograr que yo olvide todo mi enojo y te sonría._

_Lo que pasó después fue tan confuso. Saltaste de Thootless y de repente ya me encontraba en tus brazos y casi de inmediato me encontré mirando hacia tus ojos verdes mientras me declarabas tu amor._

_Esa no me la esperaba._

_Cuando llegamos a tierra no pude pronunciar palabra estaba completamente shockeada, me regalaste una hermosa pulsera con mi nombre y el tuyo en ella y aún así no dije nada._

_Me miraste a los ojos rogando por una respuesta. Yo no podía dártela aún no. Entonces soltaste la pregunta._

_"__Astrid Hofferson ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

_Seguí mirándote, tratando de buscar una respuesta en tus ojos. Y la respuesta era tan simple ¿Por qué no podía decirla? Dos letras._

_-"Astrid…"_

_El cuarto beso que te daba, pero sin embargo este tenía un significado diferente, este daba a conocer que nos habíamos rendido. Era una tregua a nuestros corazones._

_Y digo a "nuestros" porque en cuanto mis labios rozaron los tuyos tú me correspondiste. No lo habías hecho antes. Antes solo permitías que saciara las ganas de besarte. Ahora era definitivamente diferente._

_En cuanto me acerqué a ti, me tomaste por la cintura y me acercaste más a ti, como si eso fuera posible. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, jugueteando con tu cabello y tú tomaste mi cintura con más fuerza. Parecía que el oxígeno que necesitábamos se encontraba en la boca del otro._

_Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos fijamente. _

_Sonreímos para luego reírnos._

_"__¿Eso es un sí?"_

_Te golpeé en el hombro, como siempre, te reíste y dejaste un suave beso en la comisura mis labios._

_Y bueno yo creo que lo demás es un poco predecible. No quedamos ahí, hablando, jugando y todo lo demás. No creo que haga falta anotar los detalles._

_Fue y sigue siendo una asombrosa e inolvidable relación que difícilmente alguien en el archipiélago vikingo vaya a olvidar._

…...

Y bueno un sí por respuesta, por fin podía yo besarte primero, nos podíamos tomar de la mano o sentarnos juntos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Fueron hermosos años de descubrimiento, renovación y complicidad.

Pero yo siempre quiero dar el siguiente paso.

_"__¿El siguiente paso? ¿De qué hablas?"_

Como que de que hablo. Astrid tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Mi padre me llevaba insistiendo ya como 4 meses después del comienzo de nuestra relación que pidiera tu mano.

_"__Si desde entonces te lo iba pidiendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste como un año después?"_

No estaba seguro, pero claro al pasar el tiempo lo fui considerando una buena idea de todos modos. Así que volví a hacer otro descabellado e inteligente plan.

…...

_Pero algo volvió a salir mal._

_El día de tu cumpleaños número 20 te emborrachaste con Hidromiel. No es como que por puro impulso te hubieras puesto a beber, pero igual me dolió verte así._

_Ese definitivamente era algo que no me esperaba de ti. Y dijiste algo que realmente me lastimó._

_"__Según mi padre tengo que pedirte matrimonio, pero no quiero estar atado a alguien tan insoportable como tú"_

_Te miré a los ojos y te lancé un puñetazo en la nariz. No me volteé a ver si te habías caído o no, si te había lastimado o no. Cómo sea ya no volvería a hablarte._

…...

Y todo el plan se fue al caño, solo porque yo no podía decir que no. Intente buscarte y hablarte, pero me evitabas.

Entonces decidí hacer otro plan, que considerando como me aprecian los Dioses no creí que funcionara.

No iba a perderte por una idiotez, por algo tan estúpido que había dicho cuando estaba ebrio. Mi padre me ayudó, a pesar de que también me reprendió por haberme dejado llevar por Snoutlout y Tuffnut.

Y todo estaba preparado.

…...

_"__Astrid"_

_Escuche a esa voz tan familiar que me llamaba por fuera de mi casa, no iba a salir. No iba a perdonarlo, por mucho que lo quisiera. No iba a caer nuevamente._

_"__As. Por favor escúchame"_

_"__Fuera de aquí idiota"_

_Grité con todas mis fuerzas contra la puerta. Luego me puse a ordenar mis armas, como viendo con cual te mataría._

_Entonces esa canción sonó._

_Y volví a caer._

_..._

_Cuánto tiempo antes de entrar,antes de que empiece? _  
_antes de iniciar _  
_¿cuanto tiempo antes de que decidas? _  
_antes de que se sepa lo que se siente _  
_¿a donde? _  
_¿hacia donde debo ir? _  
_si no lo intentas,entonces nunca sabrás _  
_¿cuanto tiempo debo escalar mi montaña?_

_..._

**_Mmm..no se. No es que me haya gustado mucho el final de este capítulo, pero da igual. Técnicamente quería entrar en el tema de que Hiccup y Astrid también tuvieron sus problemas._**

_Y tenias que meterlos en problemas antes de su compromiso? Estas loca!_

**Cállate conciencia.**

**_Como sea gracias por su paciencia, espero que les haya gustado no olviden los reviews, favorites, follows siempre se los aprecia. Ahora estoy en vacaciones asì que publicare el siguiente Lunes o este Viernes así que no se preocupen._**

**_Ah, si. Con respecto a algunas escenas de este capítulo las tomé medio prestadas de la nueva serie (Que aún no he visto por cierto) Pero navegando por Tumbrl y Facebook te dan unos mega spoilers, que Dioses._**

**_Ya los vieron? Vieron como Heather vuelve? Cómo Astrid niega a Hiccup diciendo que son solo amigos? Vieron como Heather es hermana de Dagur?_**

**_Ok quizá no debería decir todo eso, pero que mas da._**

**_Ah si! Jessi querida mía terminare este fic antes de que te vayas a la Universidad, sería horrible que te vayas queriendo saber en que termina mi descabellada historia. Te lo prometo. Te juro que creí que eras de mi edad o menor vaya sorpresa que me llevé!_**

**_Queridas ¿Qué edad tienen?_**

**_Yo 15, a como medio año de mis 16-_**

**_Gracias nuevamente a aquellas que dejan reviews con o sin cuenta._**

_Con toda la latosidad del mundo _

_Se despide:_

**_Once-Ler23 _**


	5. Para siempre

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne'er a fear of drowning_  
_And gladly ride the waves of life_  
_If you will marry me_

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold will..._  
_Will stop me on my journey_  
_If you will promise me your heart_  
_And love me for eternity_

_My dearest one, my darling dear_  
_Your mighty words astound me_  
_But I've no need of mighty deeds_  
_When I feel your arms around me_

_But I would bring you rings of gold_  
_I'd even sing you poetry_  
_And I would keep you from all harm_  
_If you would stay beside me_

_I have no use for rings of gold_  
_I care not for your poetry_  
_I only want your hand to hold_  
_I only want you near me_

_To love to kiss to sweetly hold_  
_For the dancing and the dreaming_  
_Through all life's sorrows and delights_  
_I'll keep your love inside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne'er a fear of drowning_  
_And gladly ride the waves of life_  
_If you will marry me_

**For The Dancing and The Dreaming-John Powell**

_La estabas cantando. Maldita sea estabas cantando esa canción. Esa canción con la que tú padre le habìa pedido matrimonio a tu madre._

_"Por bravo cielo volaré. Caerme yo no temo._

_Y sorteare la tempestad. Si eres para mí"_

_Obviamente con parte de la letra cambiada o adaptada para los tiempos en los que vivíamos._

_"Ni ardiente sol ni frío atroz me harán dejar mi viaje"_

**_Maldita tentación sentía de salir y abrazarte, además de cantar la canción y bailarla contigo._**

_"Si me prometes corazón..."_

_Si, sabìas que yo sabía la canción. Una vez hablando y bromeando me dijiste que algún día me pedirías matrimonio con esa canción. No lo creí y bueno ahí estaba apoyada contra la puerta decidiendo si debía salir o no._

_..._

_Al cantar aquella canción lo hice con todo mi corazón, aguardando a que salieras. Mirando con esperanzas tu casa, esperando ver que abrieras la puerta, esperando ver tus ojos celestes y viendo como tus labios continuarán con la frase que yo habìa dejado al aire._

_Ya no me quedaban esperanzas así que volteé._

_"...amarme por la eternidad"_

_Y estabas ahí sonriéndome, sentí que lágrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en mis ojos. Sonreí sinceramente y prácticamente corrí hacia ti y tomé tus rostro entre mis manos. Me besaste delicadamente en los labios y volvimos a reir._

_..._

**_Realmente fue una conmovedora reconciliación, aunque recordarla a detalle es mejor y mucho más si yo la cuento porque estoy seguro que ni el punto de vista de Hiccup ni el de Astrid son tan poderosos como el que yo contaré._**

**_Se habían peleado y por una estupidez, diganme quién en este mundo se atrevería a hacerle caso a Snoutlout y a Tuffnut. _**

**_Astrid estaba enojada y quién se atrevería a contrariarla. No se hablaron por dos semanas y Hiccup estaba muy preocupado por eso, todo eso había sucedido justo en el momento en el que él estaba decidido a pedir la mano de Astrid en matrimonio. Un momento muy especial dejenme decirles._**

**_Y toda esa planeación la llevaba haciendo como dos meses, y bueno teniendo la suerte de Hiccup el hecho de que se haya arruinado se vuelve más comprensible._**

**_A lo que iba. Hiccup decidió pedirle matrimonio a pesar de que Astrid este enojada, y si se estaba arriesgando._**

**_El día esperado se levantó muy temprano, reunió a todos los que también éramos parte del plan. Se paró en la puerta a pesar de que lo que haría podría salir mal, a pesar de que podría ser incorrecto, pero ahí estaba porque el estaba seguro que el amor que ellos dos se tenían era suficiente para enfrentar cualquier cosa._**

**_Y empezó a cantar._**

**_Stoick le había a enseñado la letra de aquella canción a su hijo, una canción muy especial y de gran carga sentímental para él._**

**_Hiccup había aprendido cada verso de aquella canción, siempre cantándola y teniéndola presente, para que no se le olvidara_**

**_Ese día pronunció palabra a palabra con cuidado y gracia, anhelando ver a Astrid salir de la puerta. Hiccup a veces puede ser un hombre de poca fe y ese día lo dejó más que claro. Cuando empezaba a voltearse Astrid abrió la puerta con lentitud y continuo el verso que Hiccup había dejado colgado._**

**_Ambos sonrieron, un momento muy conmovedor debo decir. Se besaron y hice señas a algunos vikingos para que continuarán con la canción. _**

**_Y de manera muy alegre cambios bailaron y cantaron la canción hasta quedarse sin aliento toda la aldea los siguió aplaudiendo y vitoreando a esta hermosa pareja._**

**_Al final de la canción Hiccup se arrodilló frente a Astrid, besó su mano, la miró a los ojos y le cantó el último verso de la canción._**

_"If you will marry me"_

**_Astrid lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios. Hiccup la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, aunque luego perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron uno encima del otro. _**

**_La aldea completa gritaba, reía y aplaudía. Por fin el Conquistador de Dragones y la Guerrera más ruda de Berk se iban a casar y no habría nada que los separara._**

**_..._**

**Ok momento de las adivinanzas, quién narra la últmia parte? **

**Se que es corto y es tarde, pero en serio creo que soy Hiccup, voy de problema en problema, la siguiente semana va el siguiente capítulo, va?**

**Bueno gracias por los reviews, a todas ya vamos por los mmm...ya no me acuerdo pero son más de los que esperaba.**

**_Se despide con toda la latosidad del mundo:_**

_OnceLer23 :)_


	6. Porque aún así

**Capi, capi, capi! Y el último!**

_5\. _

Porque aún así

_Come back and look for me_

_look for me when i am lost_

**A whisper-Coldplay**

_Come on in _  
_I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in _  
_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones _  
_That I started looking for a warning sign_

**Warning Sign-Coldplay**

* * *

_"¿Otra vez solo? "_

_Tu voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteé a verte y bueno siempre me asombro de como puedes permanecer hermosa a lo largo del día._

_"No estoy solo, tú estás aquí conmigo"_

_"Muy gracioso"_

_Te sentaste y me golpeaste en mi muy ya magullado hombro. Me miraste y dejaste un suave beso en mi mejilla, te sonreí de vuelta. Otra rutina en nuestra vida._

_Yo odiaba las rutinas, me parecían aburridas y planas, contigo descubrí que nada de eso importa cuando hay una persona que hace que una rutina no sea una rutina._

_"Y ¿En qué pensabas?"_

_"En ti y en cómo te propuse matrimonio"_

_Sabes cuánto amo cuando simplemente ni sabes que responder, cuando te me quedas viendo y solo te sonrojas. Aún no llegas a ser completamente cursi, como para decirme que sí, que tu también estabas pensando en mí, pero descuida yo sé que es así._

_"Y ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para salir sin que Thootless, Stormfly o Ildri se despertaran?"_

_"Del mismo modo que tú, supongo"_

_El sol ya salía, así que te acomodaste en mí para disfrutar de la vista, te abracé y deje que mi mano se acomodara lentamente en tu abultado vientre._

_"¿Cuál será el nombre?"_

_"Creo que Harald"_

_"¿Harald? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"_

_"No estoy muy seguro, pero en que habré estado pensando"_

_Eso hizo que soltaras una carcajada, algo que no había oído salir de tu boca en mucho tiempo, sujete tu barbilla y te besé._

_No sabes cuánto deseo que este momento no acabe._

* * *

Casi nada había cambiado desde que te propuse matrimonio. Digo, yo seguía explorando nuevas islas y tú te dedicabas a ganar en las Carreras de Dragones. Realmente nada parecía atentar con esa tranquilidad que abundaba en mi vida.

Luego mi padre me dijo el futuro que me aguardaba, el de ser Jefe de Berk. Yo no estaba totalmente preparado para eso. Y parecía que nadie más lo entendía ni tú.

Tenía el mismo humor que hace un año atrás cuando me creí abandonado por ustedes, por que la exploración y búsqueda de dragones parecía haberse acabado. Lo único que me despejaba eran los vuelos con Thootless y las exploraciones de nuevas islas a veces solo y debo decir que la mayoría contigo.

Eso del traje para volar también me ayudaba a olvidar todas las responsabilidades que tarde o temprano iban a caer sobre mi espalda.

La mañana que mi padre me hablo sobre eso de ser jefe y de que se iba a retirar, etc., salí corriendo, literalmente, de mi casa. Me sentía confundido, talvez creía que mi padre siempre sería el jefe y que yo siempre estaría explorando islas sin ninguna responsabilidad, lamentablemente las cosas no son para siempre.

Debía enfrentarlo a pesar de que, obviamente, no quería.

Esa mañana tenía que despejar mi cabeza así que salí a volar con Thootless, aunque siempre salía a volar con Thootless de todos modos. Volví a usar mi traje de vuelo (sigo creyendo que debí ponerle un nombre) y bueno volvió a fallar. Y volví a aterrizar forzosamente, bueno Thootless volvió a aterrizar forzosamente conmigo entre sus alas.

Otra isla y nuevos pucheros que Thootless hacía que claro me mantenían entretenido por micho tiempo.

Me acuerdo de aquel mapa que trace, sobre todas las islas que había descubierto y explorado. Sobre esos juegos que hacía con Thootless como al momento de poner nombre a la isla. Dioses cuando veo ese mapa no puedo evitar reírme y ponerme un poco melancólico.

¿A quién en este mundo se le ocurre ponerle Axila Lamida a una isla?

Ah, cómo extraño esos juegos. Después llegaste tú, tarde o temprano siempre me acompañabas, justo esa mañana necesitaba tu ayuda, sabía que llegarías de todos modos.

Al llegar dejabas a Stormfly con Thootless como siempre, ellos se entretenían jugando juegos de dragones, mientras nosotros, bueno, nosotros también teníamos nuestros propios juegos.

Las imitaciones, como olvidarlo, aunque seguimos haciendo eso en nuestros ratos libres.

Y bueno lo siguiente era tu discurso motivacional, no, estoy bromeando, tu siempre sabías como apoyarme cuándo tenía problemas y sigues sabiéndolo. Esa vez fuiste realista y pensé que no me entendías, bueno al menos al principio.

_"Lo que estás buscando no está afuera Hiccup, está aquí"_

Después más problemas. Encontrar a esos "atrapadores" de dragones y escuchar sobre ese tal Drago Bludfist o como sea que se llame, además de ese misterioso jinete de dragones. Era realmente otra aventura.

Al volver tuve que enfrentar a mi padre al contarle sobre Drago se puso nervioso y ordenó que todo se cerrara, yo no podía creerlo ¿Acaso no quería enfrentarlo?

_"Es tiempo que te prepare para la guerra"_

No podía dejar que mi padre solo nos confinara a Berk para esperar que ese tal Drago viniera, atacara Berk y se llevara a nuestros dragones.

No lo permitiría.

Salí volando de Berk, no sin antes darte un beso en la mejilla. Después de irme saliste tras mío, ¿Verdad? A pesar de todas las locuras que se me ocurriesen hacer, me apoyabas.

No preguntaste a donde íbamos, estabas siempre dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Llegamos hasta el barco de los atrapadores, según tú para sacarles a la fuerza lo que sabían sobre Drago.

A que te sorprendiste cuando te puse una red encima, para que veas que mis planes siempre son raros y alocados. Al principio no entendiste, pero luego terminaste siguiéndome.

Estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a ese tal Eret de lo que los dragones eran capaces y cuando iba intentarlo cierto Pesadilla Monstruosa me sacó volando.

Al soltarme de su agarre, pude enfrentar a mi padre nuevamente, era increíble lo testarudo que podía ser, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás. Me contó la

En una muestra de rebeldía, aunque no sé si decirlo así salí volando junto a Thootless. Sé que me seguiste, es más te esperaba ¿Qué te detuvo? ¿Mi padre?

Como sea volé hasta lo más alto del cielo, ahí solté un grito de frustración. ¿Por qué mi padre creía que se podían arreglar las cosas solo cruzándose de brazos?

Y alguien apareció.

Al principio creí que era mi padre, que iba a darme un discurso motivacional sobre lo que debo o no debo hacer. Una vez más me equivoque.

Un dragón gigante un Stormcutter o al menos eso creí, y encima de este una figura delgada y alta, demostraba seguridad y transmitía cierto tipo de respeto. Podía ser Drago o también podía ser ese jinete de dragones del que hablaron los atrapadores.

Se puso en frente mío, no debía bajar la guardia, no sabía a qué me estaba enfrentando. De repente más dragones me capturaron, provocando que me separara de Thootless y que el cayera hacia el mar.

En ese momento pensé que esa persona no era nada amistosa, había dejado caer a mi mejor amigo al mar congelado, y parecía no haberle afectado.

Llegamos a una especie de cueva en el que varios dragones me rodearon amenazantes y no es por presumir, pero pude controlarlos inmediatamente. La persona me vio con curiosidad movió un bastón largo que tenía y este produjo un sonido parecido a gruñido de dragón, ese momento un dragón depositó a Thootless a mis pies, el se puso a la defensiva cuando vio a la figura acercarse, esta con un solo movimiento hizo que se derribara en el suelo.

_"¿Te conozco?"_

Me inquietaba esta persona, parecía que me conocía, pero yo no recordaba nada. No había nadie que haya conocido que me recordase esa figura. Hasta que se quitó aquella máscara y empezó hablar.

_"Pero una madre jamás olvida"_

Por Thor, nunca me había sentido tan confundido antes. Esa revelación me dejo con un remolino de emociones y pensamientos y solo esta mañana había hablado de ella contigo. Por un momento pensé en no creerle, solo porque ¡Dioses! Podía ser una impostora, pero algo en sus ojos me resultaba conocido. Se parecía a mí, yo me parecía a ella.

Antes de que reaccionara siquiera, ella salió corriendo. Tu pensarías que yo no la seguí, pero bueno algo en mi buscaba respuestas y rápido. La seguí lo más rápido que pude mientras le gritaba por detrás las preguntas que tenía.

Nunca creí que aquellos fríos pasillos nos llevarían a aquel hermoso y gran santuario lleno de dragones. Mi madre una salvaje protectora de dragones, quién lo diría. Me encantó todo lo que ella hacía, sabía todo lo que habíamos descubierto sobre los dragones y hasta más, solo había algo con lo que yo no estaba de acuerdo, al igual que mi padre no quería enfrentar el problema que representaba Drago.

Después de un día de relacionarme con ella pude ver lo mucho que teníamos en común y me di cuenta lo mucho que me ella me hacía falta, aunque pensándolo bien quizá fue bueno que se haya ido, digo ¿no? Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si ella se hubiera quedado.

Pero igual que me dolió que no haya regresado, me reconfortó el que haya vuelto a mi vida.

La única cosa que en ese momento importaba, al menos para mí, era ir y hablar con Drago, jamás pensé que mi padre y Gobber aparecerían. Y de repente se me vino a mente ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi padre?

Créeme que reacciono de la manera más inesperada o al menos yo no esperaba eso, creo que no te conté que bailaron y cantaron la canción que yo te canté, fue realmente hermoso, por fin podía disfrutar de una familia feliz. Lástima que sea un imán de problemas.

Casi de inmediato nos atacó una flota de barcos con Drago como capitán. Por fin conocía a ese tipo. Todos salimos al ataque, teníamos un solo objetivo: cuidar a los dragones.

Al salir y empezar a atacar los vi a ustedes, claro nunca podrían quedarse al margen, tu al menos no. Y te vi con Eret y me pregunté ¿De qué me perdí? Bueno ya me lo contarías después.

El Alfa salió del santuario y empezó a atacar a otro igual a él ¿De dónde lo había sacado Drago? Al mismo tiempo mi papá estaba peleando con Drago, una cruenta pelea, entonces pasó lo inesperado el Salvajibestia de Drago venció a nuestro Alfa.

Desde ahí todo empezó a desmoronarse, de la nada ya me encontraba enfrentando a Drago, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Vana ilusión la mía.

Después de que el otro Salvajibestia tomara posesión del puesto de Alfa todos los dragones le hacían caso y a asombro mío también Thootless. Drago hizo que su Alfa lo controlara, hizo que intentara matarme sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

_Sin que pudiera evitarlo._

Lo siguiente que pasó fue lo más confuso que me haya pasado y solo tengo recuerdos borrosos.

Thootless matando al jefe de Berk. Mi mejor amigo matando a mi papá.

Recuerdo haber gritado, quise haberlo evitado, hubiera querido ser yo en vez de él. Pero él se sacrifico por mí. Definitivamente los Dioses me odian.

Recuerdo haber culpado a Thootless, no era culpa suya, pero el dolor que sentía hacía que soltara las palabras más hirientes hacia mi mejor amigo.

_Mi mejor amigo._

Ustedes trataron de consolarme, sabían que a pesar de todo yo amaba a mi padre. No habría dolor que superara la perdida de mi padre.

_Mi padre, mi papá._

O al menos eso yo creí. Detesto recordar este tipo de cosas. A pesar de que hayan pasado muchos años el recordarlo me pone triste, perder a lo que más amas y en tan poco lapso de tiempo es horrible.

_Mi mejor amigo._

_Mi papá._

Aún así tú me enseñaste a seguir adelante, a enfrentar estas adversidades con valentía, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

Ese día me aislé de todos los que conocía, no quería hablar con nadie, me sentía tan destrozado. Luego vino la despedida, lanzar la primera flecha. De repente tuve que estar preparado para algo que no quería.

Viniste, no dijiste nada, solo me abrazaste y depositaste un suave beso en mi mejilla. Solo eso necesite para saber que nunca me dejarías.

_"__Por favor no me dejes"_

Mentira, necesitaba oírlo de ti, necesitaba saber que siempre estarías a mi lado y que jamás me dejarías. Derramé todas las lágrimas que creí eran necesarias.

Debía permanecer fuerte, aún había cosas que hacer.

El que hayan seguido la idea de los dragones bebés decía dos cosas de ustedes: Estaban locos (Aunque no niego que lo sigan estando) y me apoyaban a pesar de todo.

Al llegar vimos un Berk destrozado, habían llegado muy rápido. Pero eso no nos detuvo debíamos seguir a pesar de todo.

Mi objetivo era llegar a Thootless, no podía perder otra de las cosas que más amaba, _no aún. _

Y como el que persevera alcanza, logré arrancar a Thootless de las garras de Drago. Una vez más demostramos que nuestra amistad es más grande que cualquier cosa.

_Cualquier cosa._

Con esfuerzo y valentía (como siempre) vencimos a Drago y a su "Alfa" ¿Mencione la astucia y la agilidad?

Digamos que la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado, aunque la mayoría lo hicimos nosotros. Recuerdo como los dragones pasaron a nuestro lado y así pudimos vencerlos, los berkianos, obviamente, no se quedaron atrás. Nos dieron el apoyo desde tierra, pero lo hicieron eso es lo importante.

Tu voz Astrid, es algo que jamás olvidare. Tu voz alentándome y gritando. Tú preocupándote por mí, mi madre también lo hacía, bueno todos lo hacían; yo tampoco ayudo mucho metiéndome en tantos problemas.

Y bueno vencimos, y Berk pudo recibir a su nuevo Alfa y al nuevo jefe. Además de llorar por la pérdida de su anterior jefe.

Pero los habitantes de esta ciudad son fuertes y en menos de un mes ya estaban reconstruyendo su pueblo, no tenían tiempo de lamentaciones.

Poco tiempo después ya estaban celebrando la boda del año y otro tiempo después estaban celebrando la llegada de la primogénita del jefe.

_Ildri Haddock Hofferson._

Que debo decir sacó tu carácter y tus ojos, aunque por parte mía sacó mi color de cabello y mi amor, además de devoción por los dragones.

Poco después llegó nuestro pequeño.

_Harald Haddock Hofferson._

Tan delgado como su padre, pero tan lindo como su madre. Rubio y de ojos verdes. Quién lo diría.

Por tiempo nuestra vida parecía perfecta. Es triste que sea un imán de problemas.

* * *

_No podía ser más feliz a tu lado, a pesar de los problemas y todas esas cosas. Con la muerte de tu padre te debilitaste, jamás quisiste admitirlo, pero yo lo sabía._

_Sabía que tus constantes insomnios no eran solo por el estrés de ser jefe, sabía que era por eso. Siempre quise distraerte de eso, siempre quise que fueras feliz con detalles y eso. _

_Lo logré y eso siempre me hacía feliz, pero a veces caías. Aunque tú también tenías una táctica: Ir a volar con Thootless, pero a veces fallaba y te ibas solo._

_Con la llegada de Ildri te volviste más tierno de lo que eras (Como si eso fuera posible) además te volviste un padre celoso. Dioses, como me divertía eso._

_Luego todo se hizo añicos, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta todo se destrozó._

_Los dragones se fueron._

_¿Cómo alguien puede perder todo lo que quiere en tan poco tiempo?_

_Hubiera querido que no fuera así._

_"__Pero agradezco que no te haya perdido Astrid"_

_Aún así Hiccup, aún así._

_Con la llegada de Harald pudimos, ciertamente superarlo. Pudimos reconstruirnos._

_Podíamos ver la esperanza en todo esto. _

_Quizá no haya sido todo como pensábamos que iba a ser, quizá no terminó como queríamos que terminara, pero siempre es hermoso tenerte a mi lado y saber que de todos modos algo de lo que siempre quise se realizó._

_Porque aún así me encanta amarte._

* * *

Y aún así me encanta tenerte a mi lado, no me arrepiento de nada Astrid. Tú fuiste una de mis mejores elecciones, una de las elecciones que no perdí.

Te amo, amo a nuestra familia. Y me dolería perderlos.

Pero es mejor no pensar en eso siempre algo puede cambiar y créeme yo soy experto en eso.

Un día pensaba que lo era todo matar dragones al otro era amigo de uno.

_Un día pensaba que no había nada más que matar dragones al otro estaba volando en uno._

Un día pensaba que mi madre había muerto al otro la encontraba.

_Un día pensaba que ni loca podría estar contigo al otro te besaba._

Un día pensaba que jamás encontraría el valor para declararte mi amor al otro volábamos juntos.

Porque Astrid las cosas siempre cambian, algunas para bien otras para no tanto bien.

Pero aún así me encanta que tú nunca seas de esas cosas.

Y aún así te amo.

* * *

***Se tira al suelo y empieza a llorar a pesar de que ella lo escribió* Dios! Que acabo de escribir! D:**

**Bueno el último capítulo, espero que le haya gustado si no pues bueno...igual! Se que es un poco cruel que los dragones se hayan ido y todo eso, pero recuerden que...CRUEL es bueno, ok no, ya escuche muchas cosas (spoilers) sobre HTTYD3 y no es nada bueno, empezando por que va a terminar de la misma manera que los libros van a hacerlo (El último libro saldrá el 16 de Septiembre) y los libros terminan como empiezan, es decir con una narración de Hipo *Alerta de Spoiler* **

_There were dragons when I was a boy..._

_Habían dragones cuando era un niño..._

**Duele, pero es cierto, de seguro ya lo escucharon y todo eso, pero no sufran! Sufrir no es bueno mats el alma y la envenena (?) A la vista que estoy delirando vamos a las contestaciones de algunos reviews sin cuenta.**

**Jessi:** Examenes a finales de Agosto *revisa su calendario* Dios! Es hoy! Me atrasé lo siento, espero que si ya hayas dado tu examen que te haya ido bien y si no pues igual Suerte! Fuiste un gran apoyo en esta historia te lo agradezco! Besos y abrazos a la distancia!

**Aileen: **Gracias por tus reviews querida, y tienes 14 y no eres bajita ¬¬ Quisiera tener esa suerte yo soy un maldito Hobbit! Ok me calmo. Gracias por todo. Besos y Abrazos hasta donde estes.

**Y bueno creo que eso fue todo gracias a todas por su apoyo su follows, sus favorites y sus reviews, y más que nada gracias por su paciencia. Realmente les agradezco que todo. 32 reviews, nada mal!**

**Otra vez gracias las adoro, ah y si les interesa nuevo fic en progreso, aunque no creo que vaya rápido, pero bueno.**

_Con toda la latosidad del mundo _

_Se despide:_

**Once-Ler 23 :)**

**PD. Ah casi lo olvidaba DragonViking este capítulo va para ti, con todo mi aprecio.**


End file.
